doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Battle of the Breaking Neighborhood
The Great Battle of the Breaking Neighborhood is an episode from the 2005 series. Story Tamako had just returned from her shopping. When she went upstairs to find Nobita, all she found was how very messy Nobita's room is, which angers her. Meanwhile, at school, Nobita couldn't finish his schoolwork fast enough and needed to go back home much to the Sensei's rage. While trying to run back home, Gian and his team demanded Nobita to throw the ball back to them. But Nobita threw the ball too hard and accidentally broke one of Kaminari's windows. Scared of facing his consequences, Nobita ran off to hide somewhere just before Gian and Suneo pinned his crimes on him. Then Gian begin setting up wanted posters with Nobita's face crudely-drawn on. Surprised at Gian's attempts to capture him, Nobita tries his hardest to avoid getting caught by anyone who looks at the wanted posters once. Gian even offered to give manga books to anyone who catches Nobita first and brought back to him alive. Meanwhile, Doraemon had just returned home joyfully with a bag of dorayaki. However, his joy is replaced with fear as soon as he saw the demonically-enraged Tamako standing by herself in Nobita's messy room. When she turned around, she quickly changes her evilly-scary face with a simple smile. Still terrified by Tamako, Doraemon had no choice but to comply with her who asked him about Nobita. Then Doraemon pulls out a gadget in the form of two eyeball-shaped cameras and a big map of the neighborhood. He sends one of the cameras to locate Nobita. When he found Nobita hiding in the bushes and trees, Doraemon sets up the dots on the map to indicate the white one as Nobita and the black ones as those who want to harm him. As soon as a lot of black dots appeared on the map, Doraemon was very surprised that everybody wants to apprehend Nobita for something he did. So Doraemon decided to help Nobita guide him back to safety. But it seems almost impossible due to a lot of kids antagonizing him, including Gian and Suneo. While trying to avoid getting captured, Nobita finds a team of soccer players and accidentally broke Kaminari's window. The soccer players fled in terror as Kaminari is about to set foot outside getting ready to scold at whoever did it. However, Kaminari tripped on the soccer ball and broke his back. Nobita is unable to leave Kaminari all alone with a broken back. So he went over to help him. He even apologized for accidentally breaking one of his windows earlier and wanted to do make up for it. Unable to continue taking his anger out on Nobita for being apologetic, Kaminari offered Nobita a chance at redemption by delivering one of his most prized bonsai to the contest to which Nobita happily complied. Doraemon took notice of one the black dots disappearing, which means that Nobita has lost an enemy and made a friend. Doraemon continues to guide Nobita safely and help him avoid his many captors. As Nobita begins his journey to bring Kaminari's most prize bonsai to the contest, he ran into a few obstacles along the way. Some includes staring at Shizuka bathing as she splashed water into Nobita's glued-to-Shizuka eyes causing him to fall off the concrete fence. Meanwhile, Gian has gathered a lot of kids who want to catch Nobita for the bounty and announced that the prize for Suneo's manga books has doubled much to Suneo's disappointment. Suneo went up a tree and used his binoculars to locate Nobita's whereabouts. When he took noticed of the bonsai Nobita is holding, he got a clue that Nobita will be attending the bonsai contest. So he went back and reported this to Gian. All of the kids started getting on their bikes as they prepare for Nobita's inevitable capture. Nobita wasn't willing to surrender after making it so far to deliver Kaminari's bonsai. He was even forced to walk across the river while keeping his bonsai safe. While waiting for Nobita to show up, Gian laughed evilly about Nobita's impending doom. Nobita hid inside a cardboard box until a few kids spotted him and tried to catch him. But as soon as Nobita removed the box, he knocked the kids away from him as he continues his quest. Doraemon continues guiding Nobita in the safest possible directions via eyeball-shaped communication surveillance camera and map. Nobita's quest for redemption has gotten to the point where it is hopeless for him as many kids, including Gian and Suneo blocked his path and entrance to the bonsai contest. However, Doraemon guided one of the eyeball cameras to mislead the kids into thinking Nobita has gone by at the corner, and buying Nobita enough time to reach his destination. That is until Suneo noticed Nobita hiding behind the little girl's picket sign as he began running frantically. Gian, Suneo and the rest of the kids turned back around to try and catch Nobita. When Nobita tripped, he accidentally released the bonsai from his hands, but one of the contest judges caught it and placed it gently on the table. Despite Nobita's successful mission, Gian finally captured Nobita after landing on top of him. Undeterred by Nobita's plead for mercy, Gian was about to get Nobita in trouble. However, Gian's mother showed up to severely punished her good-for-nothing son and ground him for bullying Nobita. Seeing this made Suneo tell all the kids to forget about Nobita's capture and bounty leaving the rest of the kids feeling disappointed that the deal is off. All the black dots on the map started disappearing indicating that Nobita has lost a lot of foes. Relieved that it's finally over, he falls asleep leaving Nobita's room still a mess and the map with two black dots left. Back at Kaminari's place, Nobita came and told Kaminari that his bonsai won first place. Hearing this made Kaminari very happy and forgiving towards Nobita. That is until a boomerang broke another one of Kaminari's windows angering him once again. Nobita walks back home. But as soon as he did, Tamako and the Sensei began scolding at him mercilessly as Nobita started sobbing uncontrollably. Doraemon learned that the last two black dots on the map are Tamako and the Sensei as Nobita's worst enemies. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Gian *Suneo *Kaminari *Tamako *Sensei *Shizuka (cameo) *Yasuo *Haruo *Suzumu *Yamada *Shizuka's friend *Yoshiko *Gian's mother Gadgets used Trivia *This is one of those rare moments where Gian laughed evilly. Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes